Northride High School
by RemarkablePSI
Summary: High School AU including Ness, Lucas, Claus, Ninten, and OCs. Will have romance in later chapters and includes Mother 3 spoilers!
1. 1: The Boy Next Door

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm rather new to this whole thing, so please bear with me. :) Hope you enjoy this high-school AU based off of the MOTHER series! WILL CONTAIN MOTHER 3 SPOILERS.**

 **Warnings: spoilers, yaoi, swearing, somewhat strong visuals, OCs no one knows, my headcanons, FRENCH. That's basically it.**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions***

Chapter One: The Boy Next Door

Claus' POV

It was about a month into my junior year, and I still hated Northride High. Glancing at the clock, I figured I could sleep in for ten more minutes without needing to rush to get ready. I set my alarm and drifted back to sleep; mornings _aren't_ my thing.

"Claus, get up!" It was the perky voice of my brother.

"Lucas, let me sleep!" I snapped at him. I didn't pride myself on how rude my morning attitude was.

"Claus. School starts in twenty minutes." Lucas had calmed his voice down in an attempt to have me do the same.

"Fine," I said, stretching out my morning exhaust and rolling my eyes slightly. "There'd better be an omelet waiting for me when I get downstairs, though."

Lucas went downstairs to prepare our breakfasts while I got ready. I slipped my traditional blue-and-yellow-striped shirt over my bedhead before trying to comb the fire-colored mess down to a manageable shape. Once it looked decent, I headed downstairs as well, grabbing the car keys off the shelf.

Lucas and I ate quickly and exchanged a few "Bye"s with Boney and Dad. I usually drove us to school, and today was no exception as our shared white car pulled up to Northride High School.

"Hey, Claus, did you hear that there's supposed to be a new kid coming today?"

I nodded, not really paying attention to my brother. I was just trying to get to my locker before the morning rush.

"Hey, Claus, I also heard that—oh, I'll tell you later! Bye!" Lucas called, dashing off to meet with his locker neighbor and best friend, Ness.

I didn't particularly like Ness, but I put up with him for Lucas' sake. The raven-haired boy was always bragging, whether it be about his baseball skills or "rockin' PSI abilities", as he called them. Lucas, Ness, and I were the few—if not, only—students at NHS with PSI powers. Lucas and I kept ours a secret, usually, and only used the powers outside of school when absolutely necessary.

And then there was show-off Ness.

All of these things ran through my head as I put away my binders and grabbed only what was necessary for my two beginning classes, History and Science. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, as I had this school memorized like the back of my hand…well, the back of my _human_ hand.

My mechanical arm was a secret to all. I used PSI powers to hide it, as well as my mechanical eye, from everyone else. The catch was that other PSI users could see through the protection PSI offered. That only meant telling Lucas and Ness, though.

I lifted my gaze from my feet when I was approaching the History classroom, nearly running into another student.

"Sorry," I mumbled, barely audible.

"Yeah, that's alright," he replied. "But can you show me where Mr. Foran's room is? I'm new here…" The boy trailed off, catching sight of my mechanical arm. His horrified gaze seemed to imply, _"Oh my gosh, what happened?"_

"Sure, I have his class right now," I answered, pretending to not notice his stare.

"Uh, thanks." The boy finally lifted his eyes away from my arm and to my face. "I'm Ninten."

"Claus," I replied, leading him to History with boring Mr. Foran.

Ninten's POV

Damn, could that teacher get any _less_ interesting? At least I could sit next to Claus and joke around with him the whole period. That kid sure was funny!

"What's next on your schedule, Ninten?" the tall redhead asked. He had to be at least five inches taller than me! I was always considered 'average' height, but this boy made me feel short.

"Um," I said, glancing at the pink slip of paper I acquired at the front office. "French."

"No way! Me too!" he said, chuckling. "Follow me," he montioned; I happily complied.

I walked into the classroom to be greeted by the frowns of several classmates. They all knew the rituals for new students, and some shot me pity glances. Madame Estelle, as the instructor introduced herself, led me to the front of the classroom. I wasn't exactly shy, but talking in front of an entire class didn't strike my fancy.

"Oh, bonjour, monsieur! Je m'appelle Madame Estelle! Et toi?" I could tell that this lady thought I knew nothing of French.

"Bonjour, Madame. Je m'appelle Ninten! Comment allez-vous?" The expression on her face was obviously impressed.

"Je vais bien, merci. Choisis un pupitre." Taking the teacher's words as my cue, I wiped my slightly sweaty palms on my shorts and took the closest open seat to my new friend, Claus. He looked awestruck.

"Damn, I didn't know you could speak French that well," he whispered.

I nearly laughed out loud. _"That?_ Please, that was just a basic greeting." I flashed him a smile when I realized he kept staring at me.

Claus seemed to realize his gaze, too. He shook his head slightly and faced the board again. The rest of the class was just note-taking followed by a short partner activity. Everyone rushed around the room to find their best friend—as soon as this activity was announced—before Madame Estelle declared that _she_ would be picking partners.

I was saddened when I wasn't paired up with Claus. I was with a girl named Lana. She was about my height with short, black hair.

"Wait a minute," she said, studying my face more closely. "Wait a minute, you're NINTEN!"

I let out an incomprehensible "Yeah" in response. I didn't see what the big deal was; I introduced myself earlier.

"You don't remember?" Lana inquired. I gave a small shrug. "We were best friends in elementary school! Horizon Elementary, how could you not remember?" She laughed.

I racked my brain for the memories. Ah, yes. Lana and I would always go to one another's house and play video games, or do crafts, or study, or work on homework, or whatever. She moved at the end of fourth grade.

I cracked a smile. "Code Blue?" I offered one of our inside jokes from the play-pretend games we made up as kids.

"Oh, shut it!" she laughed. "Okay, now the assignment."

Oh. _Duh_.

Lucas' POV

Lunchtime! Finally, my favorite time of the day. I had lunch with Ness and Claus, so of course it was the best!

The menu today was some spaghetti dish that looked cold and gross. The only day I didn't pack lunch was Friday, when the cafeteria served pizza. Who doesn't love pizza?

Thinking about the cheesy goodness sparked my hunger even further, so I took a seat at the table 'reserved' for the trio of PSI users. Ness came next, sitting in the chair on the right of mine, and he inched his chair slightly closer to me than normal: a very subtle change I doubt he even noticed. I didn't mind.

Claus joined the table after Ness, followed closely by a brunette friend who wore a baseball cap similar to Ness'—just in a different fashion. I gave my brother a _"Who's this?"_ look before smiling at the unfamiliar boy.

"Oh, right." Claus said aloud. "This is my friend, Ninten."

"Like the gaming syste-?" Ness tried to say.

"Don't you dare," Ninten interrupted.

Claus smirked. "This is my brother, Lucas." Claus pointed a finger to me, and I took it as my cue to wave. "This is his idiot friend, Ness."

"HEY! I'm not an idiot, you'retheidiotyou-" I gave Ness a look, and he abandoned his empty threat.

Ninten just laughed. He seemed like a pretty chill guy; I suppose he'd fit right into our group. The rest of the lunch period was filled with jokes and name-calling and insults. It was as if we had known Ninten for years.

Ness' POV

How did sweet Lucas end up with Satan as a brother? I try to be nice to the guy, but he treats me like dirt. If not for Luke, he'd probably never speak to me again. At least that Ninten kid was pretty cool.

Lucas and I were in art class at the moment, and he was helping me fix my nearly-destroyed painting.

His painting, on the other hand, belonged in a museum. It was unique and beautiful with plenty of personality: just like its creator.

"Luke, I don't think there's any fixing my master-piece-of-shit." He chuckled lightly at that and looked up at me.

"Ness, it looks fine. I don't want to work on it anymore because it's your painting, and it needs to stay yours."

I beamed at him. "Okay. Thanks, by the way!" I said, adding a few brushstrokes and finishing touches before bringing my painting to an area where it could dry.

It would never compare to Luke's, but it looked alright. I was just proud that the abstract art looked less like a pile of vomit than it did before my blond friend's help. I went back to my seat and made myself comfortable. There were six minutes left before school got out for the day. I had so much studying and homework tonight, but maybe Luke and I could do something this weekend. I started mentally planning before the obnoxious bell's _ding_ struck me out of my thoughts.

Ninten's POV

Home at last. I ran upstairs and crashed on my bed, slinging my bookbag carelessly to a corner of the messy room. I didn't expect to like my first day at a new school. I definitely didn't expect to make a friend, or even a best friend. And I could've never predicted that I would see Lana again.

I reached under my bed, into my secret stash. Opening the blue packaging of heaven, I took out the black and white delicacies. Oreos.

I munched on a few while reflecting on my day. Claus was really cool, Lucas and Ness seemed alright, Lana still had the same bubbly personality.

But had my eyes been playing tricks on me or did Claus have a metal arm?

Now that I think about it, he also had one red eye.

Was I just tired?

 **A/N: Yay, my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it! Ooh Ninten knows Claus' secret. New chapters will come soon! :) Please pardon any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors.**

 **Also, if you don't know French, here is a rough translation:**

 **"Ah, bonjour, monsieur! Je m'appelle Madame Estelle! Et toi?"**

 _Oh, hello, sir! I am Madame Estelle! And you are?_

" **Bonjour, Madame. Je m'appelle Ninten! Comment allez-vous?"**

 _Good morning! I am Ninten. How are you?_

" **Je vais bien, merci. Choisis un pupitre."**

 _I am doing well, thanks. Choose a seat (desk)._


	2. 2: The Secret Is Out

**A/N: Wow! I got a lot of reads and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH3**

 **This chapter will probably be short, but chapter 3 will make up for it. Same warnings as last chapter.**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions***

Chapter Two: The Secret Is Out

Ness' POV

It was Wednesday afternoon, which only meant one thing: baseball practice. I grabbed my equipment and headed to the field, thankful it was within walking distance.

As I approached the field, I couldn't help but overhear the voices of some girls talking. The voices were definitely familiar, but I just couldn't place the names. I froze, as to not be noticed, and tried to listen more.

"..invite to the party on Saturday?" inquired the first female's voice.

"I don't know, but how about the new kid and his friends?" another voice answered.

Could they be talking about Ninten? And Claus, Lucas, and me?

"Sounds good. I doubt Dani will really care who comes as long as Lana's there."

Dani. I knew that name—they were one of the less-popular kids, like me, but still admired. Lana was their best friend, and the two were never seen apart.

"Oh _crap_ , it's already four. I gotta go," the first voice said, followed by the crunching of footsteps.

Party? The conversation rang throughout my head as I walked the remaining distance to the baseball field. Almost everyone else on the team was already here.

. . .

Why was it _so hot_ today? My baseball uniform clung to the exuberant sweat coating every possible inch of my skin. Even my hair was soaked with perspiration, through my cap!

Breathing in a faster manner than usual, I started to walk home only to be stopped by a familiar smiling face.

"Great job, Ness!" I felt my cheeks heat slightly more than sports could have caused at the blond's comment. It wasn't unusual for anyone to visit our practices, but it was always a nice surprise to see my best friend.

"Heh, thanks, Luke," I responded, still breathing rather heavily. He took my hand in his, not minding the sweat from today's weather. I smiled a little more as the blond and I walked like this until we had to part our separate ways.

Lucas' POV

I never thought of myself as 'unique'. I never thought of myself as 'remarkable', 'special', or anything out-of-the-ordinary. I considered myself average at—well, everything.

Mom used to always tell me how special I was. I tried to believe it, but there was always a little doubt. I was just the "crybaby". Everyone in Tazmily knew me by that name.

As I grew up, things changed. Mom passed. Claus left. Dad was never the same. I had to take care of myself.

Even when I discovered my PSI abilities, I didn't think I was special. It was just another quirk. Even when Dad and I found Claus and _I_ healed him, I didn't feel special.

I never had some special talent. Ness is outstanding at baseball. Claus knew PK Love before I knew what PSI powers were. I always supposed I was alright at painting, but that's it.

I consider myself an observer. Even though I now know I'm unique, I like to observe others. What makes _them_ unique?

Claus constantly tells me I overthink everything.

"But Claus, since when did analyzing things become a problem?" I retorted.

"Since you keep zoning out to think about who-knows-what!" he snickered.

Good point.

I finally came back to my senses to realize I was at home, in my room. Last I remember, I went to see Ness. I had no recollection of my journey home.

I let out an audible sigh. I was exhausted, and the pile of unfinished homework on my desk stared at me menacingly. I suppose I'll have to finish it sooner or later….

Claus' POV

"Dude, you're kidding." I knew Ninten was lying. Come on, _everyone_ had played Mario Kart.

"I'm dead serious! I've never played a Mario Kart game in my life!" I laughed in response. I was glad I invited Ninten over; this dork needed a lesson in gaming.

I placed the controller in his hands and turned on the console.

"This button accelerates," I pointed to the 'A' button, "and this button is for power-ups," I pointed to the up arrow on the D-Pad.

The brunette nodded. He quickly set down the controller, removed his cap, and placed it on the coffee table in front of the television.

I couldn't help but stare as he combed through his locks with his fingertips.

. . .

"You..won?" My jaw dropped in surprise as the boy sitting next to me let out a small victory noise.

"Take that, redhead," Ninten commented, smirking.

"Beginner's luck."

"You just can't stand that I'm _better than you_."

"You wish."

We both fell into a fit of friendly laughter before playing another round, which Ninten also won. Asshole.

Ninten's POV

"Uh, hey, Claus?" I questioned after claiming first place in yet another grand prix. "Can I ask you something?"

"'Course, Ninten." He put down his controller and gave me his full attention.

"Why.. er, I don't know how to put this, but.." I took a deep breath. "Your arm is metal."

Claus just laughed. "I know, Silly. Would you believe that I'm part robot?"

Robot? "Wait, but wouldn't you short out? Or rust?"

"It doesn't function the same as metal. It's a waterproof material used on chimeras and stuff." I tilted my head acutely to the foreign word. "But the fact that you can see it means you use PSI."

"Um, yes? Do you?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Claus used his human hand to emit blue shapes in the air before us. "PK Love," he whispered. I could only stare in awe.

Mustering up a small amount of courage, I grabbed his metal hand. It felt slightly cool to the touch, but not by any means uncomfortable. After entwining our fingers in a friendly gesture, I smiled up at Claus, and he returned the expression.

 **A/N: I hope the small pinch of fluffiness makes up for the short length. I'll have the next chapter up soon, guys! PK Love to my readers & reviewers!**

 **Answer to a question by kumatora: I really don't know about the Oreo thing, honestly! I've always had a headcanon that Ninten** _ **really**_ **loves food, so I just went with others' headcanons about him especially loving Oreos. Hope you don't mind :)**

 **Also, I fixed my spelling errors in the last chapter! I edited some other areas, so it would flow more nicely, too. Ugh, I wrote it really late at night, and I am by no means a night owl (I'm an early riser and sleeper). Not my best work.**


	3. 3: The Party

**A/N: I'm going on a trip all next week, so I won't be able to update until I get back. This may or may not be the last chapter until then. (I return 7/25) Enjoy~**

 **Same warnings apply.**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions***

Chapter Three: The Party

Ninten's POV

After almost a whole week of lugging my textbooks and binders to every class, I finally received a locker. It was next to Claus', upon my request.

'Locker 231', the paper read. It was followed by a code, which I entered into the locker. A faint 'click' was heard as I pulled up and opened the metal door. I proceeded to unpack my heavy bookbag and only kept the binders I would need until lunch.

Claus walked up next to me, beaming. I hadn't yet told him I would be his locker neighbor.

"Ninten!" The ginger exclaimed.

"Hey, Clausy," I smirked. My attempt at a nickname for him was rewarded with a chuckle and a faint blush. I probably wouldn't have noticed had we not been standing right next to each other.

I slammed the heavy locker shut and waited for Claus. He finally finished organizing his materials and walked alongside me to History.

Ness' POV

I happily strolled into the classroom a split-second before the late bell rang. Lucas, already sitting down and ready for Algebra, looked up at me and rolled his eyes playfully.

I smiled and took my seat next to him. Something about him was different today; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I noticed his outfit. He hadn't worn his usual stripes and shorts combination, but instead was more dressed up—in a nice suit and tie. And _damn,_ could he pull it off well.

"Uh, Luke? Why're you all dressed up?" I tried to hide the admiration in my voice, miserably failing.

Lucas pretended not to notice my change in voice, but it was obvious he had heard, as clarified by the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "We have a project in Business and Finance today," he eventually replied, shrugging. "Everyone in the class is required to look nice."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well, you look great." The blond's eyes lit up at my compliment. I understood his nod and grin to be an unspoken "thank you".

I turned my attention to the electronic board at the front of the classroom, sneaking a glance at Lucas every few minutes. The teacher was explaining some formulas to us while most students were dozing off. I tried to listen, but it was impossible to focus when the cutest boy, looking even better than usual, was sitting right beside me.

Lucas' POV

Thursday's lunch menu was an unpromising-looking fried fish and cheese sticks meal. I sighed, passing up the suspicious fish and taking my seat. Ness was always right behind me, and took his usual spot.

"I don't see how you went to your locker and still got here right away, Ness."

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "I guess you're just slow."

" _Or_ , you ran here."

I looked at Ness to see him grinning cheekily. I was right.

. . .

Claus, Ninten, and I had already finished our lunch. I glanced at the large clock conveniently placed in the center of the cafeteria to see that ten minutes remained in the lunch period. Ness took his last bite before pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's an invitation for a party on Saturday,'" Ness read. The party was from 7-11pm in a neighborhood fairly close to Ness', Claus', mine, and—now—Ninten's. "It also says, 'Bring the blond and redhead twins and the new kid.'" Ness laughed at the reaction Ninten had from being referred to as 'the new kid'.

"Sounds fun!" I said, taking the invitation from Ness. The party was at Dani's house, and the invitation was directed at 'Ness, the baseball captain'. "You interested?" I asked Claus and Ninten.

"As long as there's food," Ninten answered. At that, my brother turned to him and smiled a grin larger than I've seen him give since Mom was alive. Huh.

"Yeah, I'll go," Claus said. He was still staring at Ninten.

. . .

Friday passed quickly. I got my results from the Business and Finance project, grinning proudly at my perfect score. I showed it off to everyone at our lunch table while we chowed down on pizza: the one edible meal served at Northride. I always ate plain cheese, Ness ate meat-lovers', and Claus and Ninten ate pepperoni.

The day felt short, and soon came to an end. I cooked Claus and myself each an omelet for dinner.

"I don't like the way Ness was looking at my baby brother," Claus said, mouth full.

I felt an oncoming blush, but dismissed it. "First, I'm like two minutes younger than you. I'm not your baby brother. Second, what the hell are you talking about?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

"You'll always be my baby brother!" Claus grinned and pulled me into a hug. I struggled, but it was no use. "And don't play dumb. He's obviously in love with you." The annoyance became more prominent throughout each word.

There was no dismissing the redness that followed what Claus told me. "Wh—No, tha—wait, re—No, he's not," I finally got out.

Claus laughed weakly. It was obvious we were both tired. "You like him too, don't you?"

"CLAUS!"

. . .

Although not a cold afternoon, standing outside for ten minutes wasn't comfortable. I took my phone from my pocket and pressed a button until the screen lit up. 6:50. Ness would be picking Claus and me up any second.

I was so grateful when I finally saw the red car pull into my driveway. Claus didn't seem to be cold in the slightest bit; I think he feels temperature differently as a chimera. Ness got out and dramatically held open the backseat door for us, like a chauffeur.

"Thanks!" I replied, scooting into the back. Claus followed and immediately started conversation with Ninten, who sat in the passenger's seat. I stared out the window and watched the sun slowly set. It was especially beautiful tonight, and I took a mental picture in order to draw it later.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the car had stopped.

"Lucas, we're here." Claus was shaking me.

"Wha-? Oh, right, sorry." I shook my head to clear my mind and got out of Ness' car.

"You gotta stop doing that."

Claus' POV

Dani actually had a really nice house. Greeted by a few, we made our way to the main room.

Well, I _tried_ to.

Ninten stopped me in the kitchen so he could get into the Oreos. I can't believe him sometimes.

I tried to take one of the stolen snacks, but, to my dismay, my hand was swatted away.

"Please?" I begged. I hadn't eaten an Oreo in what seemed like years. Ninten finally gave in to my attempted puppy-dog-eyes and fed me a chocolatey sandwich. My eyes widened at the now-familiar, delicious taste. I slowly crunched on the astounding dessert.

The shorter boy laughed at my miserable attempts to steal more of the chocolatey heaven, and he gave me another Oreo out of pity. I smiled widely at Ninten and ate it.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" A female voice could be heard from the main room.

"We're taking a vote!" A second voice called.

I walked with Ninten to where everyone else was gathered. We sat next to Ness and Lucas. My brother was telling Ness some story while the latter just stared at the former. I felt a swell of anger rising in my gut, but this was diminished when Ninten handed me an Oreo and laced our fingers together. I looked the smaller boy in the eyes and gave a heartfelt smile, which was instantly returned.

I had seen a couple familiar faces, but I didn't really know anyone out of the group of thirty: I guessed: people. I assumed Ninten felt similarly because the brunette boy scooted a little closer to me.

"We can either have a mainstream teenager party and play Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes In Heaven, or we could play something outside like Manhunt," Lana announced.

Murmuring voices unanimously decided on playing Manhunt.

"Good," Lana replied. "Split into two even teams. If you can't, Dani and I will split the teams."

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and I started a group in one corner of the room. Some kids exclaimed Ness' name—probably players on the baseball team—and joined us. After counting each team's numbers, Lana joined our team; Dani joined the opposing.

"If you're wearing bright colors or get cold easily, take one of these." Dani pointed to a pile of black sweatshirts. I slipped one over my head, taking care to keep my hair somewhat neat, and grabbed another for Ninten. Ness was laughing at how Lucas' was too big in the arms, almost covering his hands.

"My team, tie a purple ribbon on you. It has to be seen, so put it around your head or waist or something." Lana held up a stack of purple strips.

"My team, you're red." Dani gave their team similar ribbons in a dark shade of red.

"Red team hunts first! Purple, we're hiding. Don't get caught, basically. The round lasts twenty minutes, and the boundaries are from the end of this street to the end of Elm Lane. Hiding in the woods is advised, but only hunters can use flashlights. An airhorn will sound when time is up," Lana told us.

"Hunters, we need to find and tag as many Purples as possible before the round is over. If you tag a Purple, bring them to our jail. They can only escape jail if tagged by a non-jailed Purple before the rescuer is tagged," Dani announced on the opposite side of the room.

We all walked outside, and Lana led us up the street to our base. It was more of a starting point or meet-up point, as staying at base the whole round wasn't allowed.

"Okay, introductions. I'm sure you all know me, but if not, I'm Lana." Everyone said their name when it was their turn. I recognized some, but very few.

"Oh, I almost forgot! If we can steal the Red's flag and bring it here, we get extra points. Same with them and our flag. I'm thinking we can hide ours in …"

Lana continued talking about strategy until she was sure Dani's team was ready. I stood next to Ninten, partially for warmth and partially so we could work together when the game began.

A loud airhorn sounded, signaling the game's start. Ninten and I took off for the woods on our left. Our plan was to sneak to the Red's base without being caught. A Red seemed to have the same plan, and, after our walking for a while, found us with the bright beam of a flashlight. I grabbed Ninten's hand and ran as quickly as I could deeper into the woods, using the endurance that came with being a chimera, until I was sure the Red was gone.

Ness' POV

Lucas and I went the opposite way as Ninten and Claus. We walked, as to not waste any needed energy. Lucas didn't want to go after the flag, and I happily agreed. We went into a woodsy, dark area to find a good hiding spot.

The sweatshirt still hung off my best friend's hands, despite him continuously rolling up the sleeves. I admired how cute it looked as we walked deeper into the black forest.

"Ness? You still there?" Lucas questioned.

"Mmhm, I'm here," I answered. It was too dark to see anything, so I put my arm around the blond's back. He accepted the gesture and pressed himself closer to me. Despite the coolness in the air, I suddenly felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Let's go this way." I directed Lucas to the right. We kept walking in this direction for what seemed like forever. Thankfully, I had a flashlight for when we needed to leave the forest, but using it during the game would result in disqualification. I sighed and kept walking, pulling the boy even closer. He had about an inch on me, but we were still close enough in height that this walk was in no way uncomfortable.

"You cold?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes," I answered. I was about to take another step when I lost my footing and fell into a ditch. It was shallow, and I could've gotten out easily had Lucas not landed atop me. I felt a dark blush surface when I realized the situation we were in.

"Luke, I can't g-" I started, but was cut off by a small "shush" from Lucas.

"Do you like me?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Of course, you're my best fr-"

Lucas interrupted with, "You know what I mean. Do you like me?"

I was in too much shock to answer. I took a deep breath to control my volume, as to not get caught. "Yes, I do," I finally replied.

Gathering every ounce of courage I had, I grabbed the slightly taller boy, one hand on each cheek, and pressed his lips to mine. He gladly accepted, kissing back with more force. It was a foreign feeling, but not in any way unpleasant. I tried to hold back a moan as he moved his lips against mine rhythmically, but I was only partially successful. I could feel the blond's smirk as he pushed me down onto the ground lightly and took off my cap. He closed any remaining space immediately, pressing his body against mine and running a hand through my exposed hair.

All traces of the cool weather were replaced by the warmness I felt. Gasping audibly, we had to pull apart for air, but it was merely a second before I delved back at his lips and took control, switching our places so the boy was underneath me. I kept one hand on his chin, tilting his head and bringing his mouth as close to mine as possible, as if trying to merge them. I let my other hand roam beneath the hem of his shirt and sweatshirt, feeling his moderately toned stomach. The muffled noises encouraged me and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. The blond tangled his fingers into the back of my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I could feel him hungrily pulling me closer, emitting a sound close to a growl. My body pressed into Lucas', aching for more.

Lucas suddenly pulled to the side, and I almost whined, stopped only by his finger pressed to my lips. I heard footsteps in the distance. Turning my head the slightest bit towards the noise, I noticed the faraway beam from a flashlight, which could only mean one thing: a hunter. I tried to silently get up, pulling Lucas with me. We slowly and silently trudged away from the hunter as she—walking quickly—passed by the ditch we occupied moments ago.

The hunter was shining her light in the ditch, so Lucas and I picked up our pace. I stepped on a twig, which loudly snapped. The hunter whipped her head around, shining the light on the two of us.

"Got'cha," she whispered, chasing after us as soon as we started running.

Ninten's POV

I looked through the small opening in the trees, spotting a red flag. It was nearly hidden in a pile of similarly-colored leaves. I nudged Claus and pointed.

It was dangerous to talk. Hunters surrounded the area by the Red base, but not too close to the flag where one would reveal its location. Sneaking to the flag would be difficult; one crunch on the leaves and Claus and I would be prisoners.

I looked at Claus, trying to communicate this wordlessly. Claus nodded and, all of a sudden, a pair of metallic wings branched out from his back.

I was only a little surprised. I learned to be prepared for anything with Claus. After all, he wasn't even completely human!

'Flying? Isn't that.. cheating?' I tried to signal to the boy. He retracted his wings in defeat. What we needed was a distraction, and I would have to do it.

With one quick hand motion over to the flag, telling Claus to 'Get it,' I grabbed the nearest rock and chucked it into the street, near a hunter. The hunter pointed his flashlight where the rock had landed, then at me, and I started running.

"Get back here!" I heard.

I risked a glance over my shoulder to make sure Claus was getting the flag. After confirming, I changed my direction until I was in the middle of the street where all the hunters could see me. As expected, at least three of the hunters chased me while the others watched. I yelled Claus' name once, and he appeared at my side with the flag in hand. We picked up speed until the hunters gave up and we were nearly at base. Walking the rest of the way, we caught our breath. Claus gave the flag to Lana, and she looked ecstatic.

"Great job! I'm not sure how you did it, but I'm glad you did!" She laughed. "I was just about to check on _our_ flag."

Claus suddenly directed his attention to the left. I looked, and Lucas and Ness came sprinting out of the woods. Lucas was holding Ness' cap in his left hand, and they both looked exhausted with heated cheeks from running.

"We…made it," Ness panted out. Lucas nodded.

I took out an Oreo from the supply I had snatched and started eating it. I hope no one noticed that I took all of the sweet cookies.

"Ninten, are you serious?" Claus looked at me, astonished.

"What?" I asked, mouth half-full.

He just laughed. I offered the ginger an Oreo, and he gave me a grin of satisfaction. I guess I wouldn't mind sharing my favorite food, as long as it was with Claus.

Lucas' POV

The airhorn from the beginning of the game sounded again. Several flashlights turned on in various locations until everyone had made their way back to their team.

"We're going inside to tally points," Lana explained. "Each captured Purple is -10 points, each rescued is +5, the flag was +30."

. . .

"Purple Team wins!" Lana and Dani exclaimed. A series of both grunts and celebratory 'whoop's rang throughout the room. Points had been tallied, and more snacks were given out. I grabbed a bag of chips, and Ness got a soda. Ninten was only interested in the Oreos, and he fed one to Claus every few minutes.

"Luke, come here." Ness patted a spot next to him on the floor. I walked over and sat where he had motioned. His cap had long been returned, but I preferred it off him.

"Would you do me a favor?" Ness whispered in my ear.

I almost instinctively pulled away at the close contact, but it felt nice from the raven boy. "Depends."

"Be my boyfriend?" Ness' whispering voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course!" I whisper-shouted. I smiled at him, and he put his arm around me. I leaned into the touch, resting my head on his welcoming shoulder. Good thing Claus was too preoccupied with Ninten to notice.

"Okay, everyone! We're switching roles this round, but we're not switching bases. Same rules as before," Lana announced.

Ninten's POV

"Clausy, want another?" The boy next to me smiled at his nickname, but nodded. I gave him another cream-filled delicacy, and he smiled even wider. His smile was adorable.

"Come on, we're playing another round," Ness nearly yelled, walking past us, hand-in-hand with Lucas.

I gave Claus one more Oreo before pulling him up and walking back outside to join the others.

 **A/N: I know this chapter sucked. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get something done before my trip ack! I feel like the beginning was rather rushed, and I'm sorry.**

 **I actually wrote this Sunday morning, but I edited it four times—not to mention staring all over a few times—and had a friend edit, and I'm** _ **still**_ **not completely happy with it. Not my best writing, but not as bad as before the edits.**

 **I literally had to Google search what people do at parties bc I'm such an introvert. I also asked my extrovert friend, and she said what I put was good bc most fanfics have Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare or something similar where "you basically know they're gonna kiss".**

 **PK Love to readers and reviewers**

 **I hope you like the NessCas :)**


	4. 4: Sunsets

**A/N: Finally back! I was brainstorming a lot of ideas while I was gone, so I basically have the next chapter mentally written. This chapter will be short and pretty slow, but w/e. I have the next two chapters pretty much written. Enjoy!**

 **Review warnings from the note on Chapter One :-)**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions***

Chapter Four: Sunsets

Lucas' POV

I looked up from my sketchbook, extremely satisfied with my pencil sketch. The sunset from Saturday was permanently etched into my memory, and I finally had time to put it on paper.

"What're you drawing?" Claus asked, walking into my room. He peered over my shoulder, not yet recognizing the abstract shapes.

"It's the sunset from the other day," I replied. "This is a rough sketch; I'll probably paint it tomorrow."

"Woah, you're good."

"Thanks," I smiled. My twin turned to walk out of the room, but I stopped him. "Hey, there's something you should know."

"Yes?" Claus sat down on the edge of my bed, ready to listen.

"Well, Ness and I are dating. Just thought I should tell you."

A sigh. "I knew it would happen," he muttered, barely comprehensible. "You know I don't like Ness much, but I guess I'm glad you're happy." I smiled. "Have you told Dad yet?"

"Yeah, I told him earlier. He didn't really care." Claus and I shared a silent understanding—Dad didn't seem to pay attention well ever since Mom died. We thought he would become an alcoholic, but we were both glad he didn't. "Have _you_ told Dad? About you?"

My brother scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit only I ever noticed. "I don't really think it's worth it. It doesn't matter."

"Claus, your sexuality matters."

"I would tell him, but I doubt he would do much other than nod. Besides, I don't think it would matter... _to him_ ," he added, observing my expression.

I nodded. "C'mere, Claus." I pulled the boy into a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"We should sleep. We have school in the morning."

. . .

Lunch always was a conversing time for Ness, Claus, Ninten, and me. Recently, Ninten had told us about his psychic powers.

It was surprising—but nonetheless exciting—to find another psychic at Northride High: or anywhere, really. Claus seemed to already know about Ninten's powers, which didn't shock me; the two were _very_ close. I was glad, too, because Claus had never really been close to anyone except Mom.

"Hey, Luke," Ness said.

"Hm?" I answered, struck from my thoughts.

He directed his eyes towards Ninten and Claus, sitting and talking across from us, then back to me. I understood immediately.

"I already told Claus, but go ahead."

Ness put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close before revealing our secret to Ninten.

"Hey, Bandana Boy," Ness hollered.

Ninten rolled his eyes and turned his attention from my brother to Ness.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Luke are dating," the raven-haired boy flashed me a grin as he said this. I returned it.

Ninten nodded. "That's cool! I don't mind, by the way; I think it's brave of you to tell me."

When Ness was sure Ninten was distracted by Claus again, the former planted a kiss upon my cheek. My face turned pink, but I smiled sweetly. My brother saw the event, and I could practically feel the anger in his gaze at Ness. I tried to stifle my laughter, but it was impossible.

. . .

Ninten's POV

"Hey, Claus! What's up?" I walked up to the taller boy. I had nothing to do on this uneventful Wednesday afternoon, and decided to walk to my best friend and neighbor's house.

"I was actually coming to see you," he sheepishly admitted. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something."

"That sounds great!" It really did.

. . .

"I'm shocked," I said, exiting the theatre with Claus.

"Why so?" He asked, grinning.

"You actually picked a decent movie."

He grinned even bigger, if possible. "Give me some credit! At least I've played Mario Kart before." The grin turned into a smirk.

"Shut up!" I started laughing, and so did he. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close as we walked through the cold night air. I definitely enjoyed the town of Stanmore and all of its close shops; it seemed everything was within walking distance.

A gust of wind blew past us, and Claus pulled me closer. I caught a trace of his scent. Was he wearing cologne? As this thought crossed my mind, I laughed a little to myself.

"What?" He noticed my laughter, as I was pressed right against his chest.

"Oh, nothing." My head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, so I rested it there, already feeling drowsy.

Claus' POV

October was always a chilly time, especially with the added wind. I was never that cold as a chimera, but tonight's weather covered my human arm in goosebumps and chills ran through my whole body. I couldn't even imagine how the other boy felt! Ninten was nearly asleep, the petit brunette smiling against my neck. He warmed me the whole walk to his house, and I felt like ice as soon as he left his place against me.

"Thanks again," Ninten said, returning back to me and wrapping his arms around me. The sudden embrace was unexpected, but I reciprocated the hug softly, snaking my hands around the smaller boy's waist. He smiled at me with that expression that never failed to both warm my heart and stir up butterflies in my half-robotic stomach.

"Goodnight," I cooed, stroking a loose strand of Ninten's hair with my left hand.

"Goodnight." He finally left me, stopping only to wave at me from his front door.

The short walk to my house was the coldest I had ever been.

. . .

Ness' POV

Lucas showed up at yet another of my baseball practices. The blond brought his sketchbook and was looking at something in it when I approached.

"Lucas!"

"Hey, Ness! You did great today, as always," He replied, closing the sketchbook.

I smiled at his compliment. "Anything new you want to show me?"

"Actually, yes. I've been working on this one since Sunday," Lucas replied, flipping to a page full of vibrant colors.

I had absolutely no words to describe the scene. It was definitely a sunset, but the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. "Wow," I muttered. Lucas was truly and outstanding artist. "That's amazing, Luke."

He grinned and leaned in. I closed the remaining distance and planted a kiss upon his lips. It was short, but sweet, and nothing too much.

"I love you," he told me as we walked hand-in-hand along the same path I took every Wednesday and Thursday afternoon.

"Love you, too," I answered.

 **A/N: This was so fucking fluffy I almost cried. Plus the fact that it's 1 AM and my computer screen hurts my eyes. Also over-protective Claus is one of my favorite things evr im not sorry**

 **ALSOOOO okay so my headcanons for the sexualities are-**

 **Lucas: demisexual**

 **Claus and Ninten: both homosexual**

 **Ness: bisexual**

 **If you don't agree that's 1000000% okay! But that's just what im gonna write in this story.**

 **I'm so lame omg. B u t here you g o, hope you liked it! Yee I'm getting way more comfortable sharing my writing! Smol child Lana is getting less shy *applause***

 **This probably has like 623 spelling errors. I'm really sorry & I'll fix these later.**

 **PK Love to readers & reviewers!**


	5. 5: Claus' Misunderstanding

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. I couldn't update NHS because I had some serious family issues.. :| Also, I have orientation this week and school starts up next week, so I won't be able to update as often. Apologies aside, enjoy!**

 **Warnings: refer to chapter one, strong language, somewhat graphic(?) scenes**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions***

Chapter Five: Claus' Misunderstanding

Claus' POV

It was Friday, but I couldn't stop replaying the events of Wednesday night in my head: my 'date' with Ninten. I covered my mouth with my hand so no one would notice my uncontrollable grin.

There were forty minutes left in health, my final class of the day. Today's activity was a video on the effects of marijuana, so I had the rest of the period to daydream. Looking around, I noticed almost half of the class was asleep. Coach Clark was distracted by some work on his computer, striking the keys almost furiously. I wonder what could've upset him so much….

Drifting away from reality, I inadvertently found myself reliving the time with my best friend. Why was he the only thing I could think of? Did I…could I have feelings for him?

Lucas' POV

"Hey, Luke, you should start packing up."

"Oh! Thanks, Ness," I responded. I always lost track of time in art, always focusing intently on each painting. I started cleaning the paintbrushes and then placed my creation on the drying rack, like always.

When I sat back down, Ness was just staring at me, his head resting on his hands. Those beautiful, violet eyes that I've known for years looked at me so lovingly.

"What?" I asked. He said nothing, just smiled. " _What_?" I asked, a little more forceful.

"Nothing," he said, still grinning like an idiot. It was cute, I admitted.

"Fine." I accepted defeat. "Are you busy today? Do you want to come over?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, sitting up once more. "Thanks, Luke!"

"Don't mention it," I calmly answered, counting down the time until the bell would release us from Northride.

. . .

"Hey Claus, Ness is going to hang out today," I told my brother, pulling him aside right before we drove home.

He let out a long groan. "Alright, fine," he unhappily agreed, getting in the driver's seat while I entered the passenger's side.

"Why do you hate him?"

Claus sighed. "I don't hate him. I just hate that he's going out with my baby brother."

"Claus, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your baby brother?"

"How many times do I have to remind you that you are?" He replied, smiling giddily.

. . .

"Ness is here," Claus called from downstairs. I ran down every step to greet him as soon as possible.

"Ness!"

"Luke!" The other boy pulled me in for a hug, and I gladly accepted. Behind Ness' back, I could see Claus fake-gagging, pointing a finger down his throat. I flipped him the bird, Ness still unaware of what was going on behind him.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I asked, leading him to my room before he could even answer. I heard the television turn on from the living room right before I closed my door, indicating exactly how Claus would spend his Friday night before Dad got home from work.

"Do you want to play video games or something?" I inquired. He grabbed my shoulders instantly, turning me to face him.

"Or," he whispered hungrily, "we could do something else." He instantly latched his mouth onto mine, but with more passion than ever. I melted into the kiss, completely at his will. He pushed me against the wall, nipping at sensitive spots on my neck. I half-moaned his name in the process.

Ness responded with a small sound of his own. I smirked, and he lifted his head slightly to meet my eyes and matched my expression, lifting my shirt off and tossing it aside.

The boy began moving his mouth down my neck to halt at a spot near my shoulder. He licked the skin around it, causing me to instinctively moan his name, gradually increasing my volume. As he made his way even further down, I started toying with the hem of his shirt. He understood my actions, allowing me to lift the fabric over his head. I admired how athletic his build was as he resumed his previous actions.

When Ness reached another sensitive spot, I couldn't help but gasp. He enjoyed the noise, and I buried a hand in his hair, knocking his cap off in the process. I was about to let out another sound when the door burst open.

"Hey, Lucas, do you know where th—" Claus stopped mid-sentence. His jaw dropped.

"Ness, _what. the. fuck. are. you. doing. with. my. brother_?" His voice had instantly gone from calm and collected to exasperated beyond belief. I saw his left hand clench into a fist, while his right automatically became a cannon.

"What does it look like?" Ness asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice; he obviously enjoyed teasing Claus like this.

"Get off of my brother!" He shouted, barely keeping himself from attacking Ness.

"Oh, come on, Claus. It's not like you and Ninten haven't done anything similar," I replied, shrugging.

His face immediately turned red, going from angry to embarrassed in a matter of seconds. "What? Lucas! I wouldn't! Lucas, he's not my boyfriend!" Claus finally said, voice still raised.

"Yes, but you wish he were," I replied just as calmly as before.

Claus emitted another angry sound before storming off.

"Shut the door!" Ness called.

. . .

Claus' POV

I lay on my bed, heart pounding. I wanted to kill Ness. How _dare_ he try that on my baby brother?

As I calmed down, my heart rate decreased. My metal arm went back to normal; it always turned into a cannon when I was mad.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted a familiar number.

'I'm coming over, okay?' I sent.

'Okay.' The reply came immediately. I stood up, grabbing anything I might need, including a sweatshirt in case the night air became chilly, and walked downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and stepped outside.

The walk to Ninten's house wasn't long, but everything going on in my head made it seem like hours. I finally reached the welcoming front door, knocking twice.

"Oh, hello! You must be Claus!" A friendly figure greeted me from inside.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "I'm here to see Ninten."

"Of course you are!" she replied. I guessed the lady was Ninten's mother; they shared several similar features. "Come in, come in!" she gestured me into the house, and I stepped inside. The main room was smaller than my own, but the rest of the house was larger.

"His room is the farthest on the right upstairs," who I assumed to be my best friend's mother replied. I nodded my thanks, and began climbing the steps. When I reached what was described to be Ninten's room, I knocked on the closed door.

"Minnie, I already told you I was busy!" the other boy yelled from inside his room.

"Uh, it's me," I responded. I heard a few muffled footsteps before the door opened, revealing a smiling Ninten.

The boy gave me a small hug—which I gratefully returned—before closing the door and sitting on his bed. The room was small with minimal furniture, and the only other place to sit was right next to brunette. He turned to me, pulling up his short legs and criss-crossing them on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see you," I replied.

"Claus." He turned my head until our eyes met. "I know something's wrong. Tell me."

I sighed, beginning the story. My hatred for the boy dating my brother became more obvious as I progressed. I left out the small details Lucas had mentioned about Ninten; I didn't want the other boy to suspect anything.

"I hate the little bastard. That's _my_ brother," I finished. Ninten nodded, processing the information.

"I can understand why you'd be upset," he replied. "But think about if the roles were switched. What if you and someone you loved were in the middle of something when your brother interrupted?"

I pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it's foolish to be angry at Ness."

Ninten nodded again. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

I sighed. "Not really…. I mean, I haven't really recovered from what happened to Mom, but…."

The other boy stared, confused. I realized he didn't know anything about my mom.

"Well, she's…gone," I answered, holding back tears. "She was killed when I was nine. The same reason I'm how I am," I elaborated, indicating my metal parts. "In fact, I would've died, too, if not for Lucas." It was harder to hold in the tears as I explained more of the story. Every time I remembered my mother's death, I got like this. I expected to handle the situation better as I grew, but—if anything—the opposite had happened.

By now, the tears were streaming uncontrollably. Ninten pulled me into a hug, letting me cry onto his shoulder. The smaller boy curled up to me, allowing me to sob as much as I needed. With one last sniffle, I pulled my head back to face him.

He stared me straight in the eyes, our faces so close our noses almost touched. The close contact almost made me blush, but I managed to dismiss it.

"Thank you, Ninten," I whispered. Talking to the boy helped me forget everything and feel instantly better.

"Of course. And if you ever need to talk again," he mentioned, pulling away, "I'm here."

. . .

Ninten's POV

Claus had finished crying, wiping his tears on his sweatshirt before setting it down on my bed. In his short moments of weakness, I realized this boy was holding a lot more sorrow than he let on. I had falsely assumed he had no troubles; he was stronger than I could've ever guessed.

"I'm okay now," Claus said. "Thanks again."

"Of course," I responded. I was glad to help him, but I was also glad he trusted me enough to come talk to me. "Do you want to stay a while or do you have to be home?" I asked.

"You don't mind if I stay?" he inquired.

"Not one bit." I grinned. "Be right back." I ran out of the room and to the balcony, calling down to my mother. "Mom! Claus is staying for dinner!"

"Alright, Sweetie," she called from the kitchen. "You boys behave yourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah," I responded, returning to my room. "What do you want to do?" I asked Claus. "Play video games? Watch a movie? I'm up for anything."

"What movies do you have?"

"You want to watch another movie?" I smiled—remembering Wednesday—and walked over to the television stand, opening up a drawer. I received the TV as a gift for my fifteenth birthday, after convincing my parents I would still spend time with the family despite its presence.

"Woah, you have a shitload of movies," Claus responded. It was true; I had at least thirty movies of varying genres, excluding horror. I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't handle horror movies. Claus eventually held up a title with a colorful cover, indicating he had made his decision.

I set up the movie and went downstairs to make popcorn for the two of us.

"Don't eat too much!" my mom warned. "Dinner will be ready in a little under an hour."

"We won't, Ma," I answered, taking the piping hot bag from the microwave and emptying it into a large bowl. I ate a few pieces on the way back upstairs.

I nudged the door all the way open using my foot and kicked it closed. Claus had already made himself comfortable on my bed, and I joined next to him. Pressing 'play' on the remote, I sat back and enjoyed the movie with the ginger-haired boy beside me.

I wasn't paying attention to the television well, as I had seen the movie countless times. I kept reaching for popcorn, but my mind was drifting, and a random thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Claus," I began, turning the other's attention to my question.

"Hm?" he responded, trying to not miss much of the movie.

"What's it like being tall?"

It was obvious Claus was holding back laughter.

"Well?" I asked when his laughing fit concluded. "What's it like?"

"I…I don't know how to answer that, Ninten. It's just like…being tall."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I don't know! Why'd you even ask?"

"Just curious," I stated. "It's not like I'm ever gonna be tall," I mumbled quietly. I had finished my growth spurts, but I was one of the shortest in our grade. Claus, on the other hand, had to be the tallest. I shook my head, as if trying to clear it, and directed my focus towards the movie. I still felt my mind drifting off, however.

A few minutes later, my thinking was interrupted by a ringing. I paused the movie while the other searched for his phone. Pulling it from beneath a blanket with a small "Aha!", Claus answered the call.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver. I just watched him, having nothing better to do. "No, I'm not mad anymore, Lucas." "I'm at Ninten's." "Yeah, I'll be home soon." "Before Dad, yes." "Will Ness be gone when I get home?" "Okay, see ya."

"Brother wondering where you were?" I questioned. He nodded, tossing his phone on a pillow.

. . .

"Ninten! Claus! Dinner's ready!" my mother hollered up the stairs. I paused our movie: nearly finished: and grabbed Claus' hand to bring him into the kitchen. My mom had cooked prime ribs—my favorite. Usually, she saved the food for special occasions, but tonight felt special enough for me. We chowed down quickly, eager to continue the film.

"Slow down, boys, or you'll get sick!" my mother exclaimed, taking notice of the speed at which we ate. I giggled, only slightly changing my eating pattern.

When both of us cleared our plates, we returned to finish the last fifteen minutes of action. This was my favorite part of the movie, and I watched intently, devouring handfuls of popcorn.

I reached for more, only to be greeted by the empty bowl. I silently blamed Claus, although I probably ate more popcorn than he did.

At least I still had Oreos. I reached into my secret stash and pulled out the blue packaging. My rustling had caught the redhead's attention, and his puppy eyes silently begged for some. I sighed, eventually giving in and placing the package between us so we could share.

To both of our dismays, the credits began rolling. I let Claus take another Oreo before placing the entire box back into its proper place.

"I, uh, guess I should be heading home now," Claus said, lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright. Well, thanks for coming over!" I stood up, him following after.

"Thanks for everything," he said. I stared up, meeting his eyes and giving a wide grin. He pulled me into a hug, and I nuzzled my head into that small spot between his shoulder and neck; the both of us fit together like two puzzle pieces. "G'night," he whispered.

"Goodnight." I was already starting to feel tired in his arms, but I eventually let go.

. . .

Ness' POV

Why did Claus hate me so damn much? I can't help liking his brother! I tried to be nice to the guy, but he always looks like he wants to blast my head off with that stupid arm cannon of his!

I sighed, falling back on my bed. My mom knew something was wrong, but I convinced her I would be alright and retreated to my bedroom.

I knew I could only lay here a few more minutes. I had a literature project to work on, and I was busy almost all day tomorrow with Tracy's spelling bee. Finally mustering enough energy, I got up and reached for my backpack, lazily dumping all of the contents onto the floor.

Lucas' POV

I heard the front door open as I was searching for a late-night snack. Claus always scolded me on how unhealthy these eating habits were, but I still had midnight cravings occasionally.

I turned my head to see my brother, bundled up in a sweatshirt, close the door. I greeted him warmly, making sure he was over everything from earlier.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Lucas. It's just…I guess I was shocked that you two are already having sex," he admitted.

I knew my face was the color of a lobster. "Claus, we didn't have sex! We just kissed!"

"That's not what it looked like," Claus replied, hiding a smirk.

"We kissed a lot, okay? We didn't have sex!" I repeated. He smiled at me, obviously relieved to hear the truth. "And I'm sorry for what I said about you and Ninten."

"That's alright," he responded coolly.

"But I know you're in love with him," I teased.

"Am not!" he shouted, trying to grab me. I dodged his hand, running up the stairs.

"Are too!" I yelled back.

"Am _not_!" He ran after me, just narrowly missing grabbing my shirt. "C'mere, you!"

I ran until I reached the end of the hallway. Trapped. I turned around, accepting my fate. Claus grabbed me and flicked my forehead—hard. "Any last words?"

"If you're not in love with him, why do you blush whenever I bring him up?"

"Shut up!" he laughed, flicking me again. I somehow wriggled out of his grasp and took off back the way I had come, my brother following closely behind.

 **A/N: yay sibling fights! I won't be able to write again for a while because of school and other (if you read the A/N before this chapter).**

 **well my gay ass is never going to be able to write yaoi smut. but okay.**

 **Anyyyywayys, I hope you liked this chapter! Usually longer chapters (I consider 2000+ words) take me a few days at least, but this one only took 6 hours including editing! Happy c:**

 **PK Love to readers and reviewers!**


	6. 6: Trust

**A/N: Sorry, kiddos! School just started up, so less frequent updates from your pal. ((I'm taking this suuuuper fun theatre class, and I'm hoping it'll help me get out of my shy shell!))**

 **Also, I made a new OC! More info on Alexis to come :-)**

 **(I just realized I made a typo on the French part in c1. I'm too lazy to go correct it, sry sprouts)**

 **Warnings: refer to chapter one, strong language and visuals**

 **(This story will contain NessCas, ClausTen, maybe more. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

 ***also includes OCs; read my profile for descriptions of Lana and Dani***

Chapter Six: Trust

Ninten's POV

It had been almost a whole two months since I started at Northride High, but it felt like much longer with Ness, Lucas, and Claus. The three of them welcomed me immediately into their group, which I am so grateful for—especially Claus. Our personalities match like two puzzle pieces, and we instantly became best friends. I knew him for little time, yet I can trust him more than anyone.

I had never been the type of person to easily trust; I never even fully trusted the best friends I had before I moved. I'm not sure why Claus is so different, but…he is. I can tell him anything, and I've told him everything.

Except one thing: my secret. I had only told my sisters and parents; what would Claus think of me if I told him?

Some things are better left unsaid.

"Ninten? You seem a bit…distant," my mom commented.

"Me? Sorry, just thinking," I replied, pushing the green beans around my plate. I let out a small sigh, resting my head on my hand.

"Are you okay? You haven't been eating a lot lately," Mimmie whispered, audible only to me. She was the more caring of my two sisters, always checking up on me. "Please eat," she added when I didn't reply, gesturing to my full plate as she stood to clean her empty one.

I obliged, finally consuming something. Why did this bother me so much? Claus would accept me, right?

Ness' POV

I hate school.

To put it simply, it's hell. I'm not the genius; I'm just the jock who lives for holiday breaks. There are five weeks left until Christmas break, and I am counting down the mere seconds until I can escape.

On the better hand, I finally told my mom about my relationship. She told me she had always expected something was going on between Lucas and me, especially since I came out.

As soon as I discussed this with Tracy, she nearly screamed. "I've always wanted a gay brother!" she squealed. I reminded her I was bi, but her tone wasn't changed in the slightest. What _was_ it with girls obsessing over two guys' relationship?

Just a few more weeks….

. . .

Claus' POV

Having a substitute teacher for French meant one thing: talking to Ninten all class period. We made small talk, throwing in the traditional jokes every now and then. He acted anxious for some reason, not laughing as light-heartedly as usual.

It was nearing the end of the period, and our substitute still hadn't handed out the assigned work. Hell, I wasn't complaining; I loved talking with my short best friend.

"Hey, uh, Claus," Ninten started.

"Yeah?" I could tell he was nervous, but why?

"Can I tell you something?"

"That's why you're acting so absentminded? You know you can tell me _anything_ ," I reassured him.

"Well," he started, only to be cut off by the bell. "Fuck. I'm coming over later then, okay?"

I chuckled at how the other invites himself over without hesitation. "Sure." I slapped him lightly on the back as we walked to third period.

. . .

Ness' POV

"What the hell is _that_?" I asked Lucas, gesturing to a bowl of brown liquid.

"It says 'chili'," the blond replied, "but who knows what it actually is."

I passed the Monday mystery—supposedly chili—up and took my usual seat at the lunch table. Claus and Ninten hadn't yet made it to the table, so Lucas took the seat next to mine.

"Hey, are Claus and Ninten dating yet?" I asked him.

"Not officially, but it's quite obvious they're in love," he replied coolly, taking a bite of his homemade sandwich.

I nodded. "They're gayer than us," I whispered, causing Lucas to almost snort. "How long do you think it'll be until they start dating?"

"I'd say definitely before Christmas break."

"I think February. Or March, at the latest. Wanna bet?"

"You're on." The other's face suddenly became a smirk. "$50?"

"Deal."

At that moment, Claus and Ninten walked up to us.

"What're you talking about?" Ninten asked, slinging his bag down and sitting across from me.

"Not much," I replied, shrugging.

"Hey, Lucas," Claus called from across the table. "Ninten's coming over today. That okay?" The two boys across the table turned their heads in unison and smiled at one another.

Lucas shot me a smirk. " _Oh,_ _sure, that's fine_." He drew out every word, causing his brother to return a glance sharper than knives.

I tried to contain my laughter: and succeeded, for the most part. Ninten looked confused, but he, thankfully, didn't question.

"Luke," I whispered at a volume only the boy I was addressing could hear, "can I come over?"

He nodded slightly, as he already knew my reasoning.

. . .

Ninten's POV

"Thanks for, uh, letting me come over," I said, unsure of how else to break the silence.

"You invited yourself over," Claus corrected. The two of us were sitting on the wooden barstools in the small kitchen.

A few paces away sat Lucas, texting someone: probably Ness: on the sofa.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Claus asked me. I heard Lucas giggle quietly from the living room; what was that about?

"Sure," I replied, the taller boy leading me to his room.

The look of Claus' room was unexpected. A light blue color coated the walls, and he had light green quilting on his bed. I'm not sure what I expected, but I certainly never envisioned the bright colorations. I hadn't anticipated so much expression, either. Posters and typography hung from the walls, as well as a few paintings.

I walked up to a particularly bright painting. "This is nice," I commented, examining the piece in detail.

"Yeah," he replied. "Lucas painted it for me. He's really talented, isn't he?"

" _He_ _painted this_?" I traced a finger along the crisp, professional lines. Everything about the painting looked beautiful, and I realized how skillful my blond friend was in the arts. After another minute of looking, I returned to Claus' side.

"Take a seat." The redhead lightly patted a spot on his bed, and I obliged. He sat down next to me, giving me déjà vu of when he was distressed about his brother's relationship.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" the boy asked, turning to give me his full attention.

I gulped. His eyes stared right at mine, making me feel something inexplicable, and I subtly noticed my heart skipped a beat when I looked at him. "I don't really know how to say this," I started. "I need to tell you, though. Do you promise you won't treat me differently?"

"You need to quit being so nervous," Claus reassured me. "You know—no matter _what_ —you're always going to be my best friend. I promise I won't treat you any differently."

"Well...I'm gay." I felt amazing as soon as those words left my mouth. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from me. Claus took my hands in his cooler ones, laughing lightly.

"That's all you were going to tell me?" he asked kindly. I nodded in response. "Then I have something to tell you: I'm gay, too."

"You are?" I was shocked.

He grinned and nodded, still holding my hands. It felt great to be accepted! I smiled back to convey my gratitude.

Lucas' POV

"God, they're so fucking cheesy," Ness commented, taking care to keep his voice low.

"Tell me about it. You should hear Claus when we're alone: _Ninten this, Ninten that_. He never stops talking about the guy."

Ness silently laughed. We were seated in the limited space right outside of Claus' room, listening to his and Ninten's discussion through the door. It was not as uncomfortable or cramped as it would've been had I not been sitting in my boyfriend's lap, but the location was still not exactly ideal.

"Thanks again, Claus," we heard mumbled from Claus' room. I turned to Ness and snickered softly.

Without warning, the door was pulled open. My brother's face showed pure shock and exasperation at the sight of Ness and I sitting outside of his door. In our comfortable position, it was obvious we had been here the entire time.

"What the fuck? Were you eavesdropping? And why are you in his lap? What the fuck?!" Claus yelled, face turning red.

"Why don't you two just kiss?" Ness called out, standing up and pulling me with him. The two of us ran down the stairs—hitting every stair with the exception of jumping over the bottom one—and ran outside, still hand in hand. After a moment to catch our breath, we both exploded into fits of laughter.

"Oh my God, did you _see_ his face?"

"No kidding!"

This laughter continued for a few minutes before I realized how late it was getting.

"Well, I guess you'd have to go now," I said, raising my head to meet his eyes. He took me by the shoulders and pressed his lips onto mine, gently at first but increasing in force. I returned the kiss with just as much passion.

When we pulled away, both of us were breathing heavily from combined efforts of running, laughter, and acts of love. His face was tinted pink, and I assume mine was colored similarly.

"Bye," Ness said, pulling me into a hug before heading home.

Ninten's POV

"Shit, it's already ten," Claus said. I sighed.

"I'd better be leaving," I said, yawning.

Claus scratched the back of his neck lightly. "Uh, see you tomorrow," he replied.

"Bye." I turned to leave when Claus pulled me into a hug. "Oof!" It was unexpected, but I welcomed his warmth.

"Hey, Nin?" he asked, voice slightly shaky. Had I not known the boy so well, I wouldn't have taken note.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning into his chest and snaking my arms around his neck. I felt the ginger shiver slightly when I looked up at him.

"Actually, uh, nevermind." Claus seemed embarrassed, face reddening. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He moved his arms to rest around my waist and pulled me close. It felt nice, even if the house wasn't as cold as November's chilly air.

I had to stop myself from releasing an ecstatic yell. "That'd be nice," I replied. "Just stay like this for a sec…." I snuggled against him, feeling suddenly even sleepier in this pleasant and secure position. My eyes automatically closed, and slumber claimed me.

. . .

Claus' POV

"Wait, so you carried him home?" Lucas asked, face lit up. I shrugged and continued driving.

"Yeah, so?" My focus was directed mostly to the road. Tuesday afternoons normally had no traffic, but today was an abnormality. To my dismay, this gave Lucas a window to pester me with questions.

"What did his mom say?"

"Not much," I shrugged. "She thanked me for caring about him."

"Dude. Just ask him out already!"

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Lucas!" My face felt hot all over. "I-I can't do that!"

"Why not? Do you _really_ expect me to believe that you don't like him?" I heard my brother snicker loudly as he said this.

"It's not that!" I wasn't even going to attempt denying my feelings. "He just doesn't feel the same, Lucas…." The atmosphere had become instantly quiet. "I can't bear to lose his friendship," I whispered.

"Claus, I'm sor-"

"It doesn't matter!" I nearly yelled. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and turned the car into the neighborhood.

"I'll find out if he likes you. I promise. Give me a week."

I could only nod at my brother's words.

. . .

Ness' POV

Seven degrees. Fucking seven degrees Fahrenheit. And I had a baseball game.

Even though I knew it would slow down my running, I put on a thermal undershirt and jacket under my uniform. Nothing was allowed to go over the uniform, so my precautions for the cold went underneath the jersey and pants.

I grabbed my cap and headed out the door, not bothering to bring my phone; it would freeze, anyways. The only thought going through my head on the way to the game was praying it wouldn't snow.

By the time I reached the field, I regretted not buying a parking pass. I made my way to the bench where three players were huddled under blankets and coats. I sat down next to them, shivering.

I spotted Lucas in the deserted stands: no one usually came to the colder games: and waved. The boy had three blankets—probably more, but I only saw three—around him, but his smile held warmth beyond compare.

"Ness, we're warming up," a teammate said, nudging me. I stood up and jogged with the rest of the team as each player arrived.

. . .

The game concluded with a high win for the Northride team. I lingered for a short discussion with the coach before packing my things and meeting up with my boyfriend.

"Y-you did g-great!" Lucas shouted, teeth chattering. I ran to him and gave him a warm hug, which he gratefully accepted. He grabbed my face and pulled it onto his, kissing me with full force. We didn't care who saw as our lips helped warm up one another. I was the first to pull away, helping him gather all of the blankets he had brought.

"Damn, did you really need all of these?" I asked, struggling to put the heavy quilts into a comfortable position in my arms.

"Yes!" he retorted. "And I was _still_ cold. You should thank me for coming. And be grateful I didn't get hypothermia!"

I laughed, walking with the boy towards my house. "Come over, okay?"

He nodded, following me.

"Hey boys!" my mom greeted the moment we stepped through the door. "How'd you play, Ness?"

"We won! I can't believe you stayed home. Even Lucas came despite the cold," I joked.

"Oh, you know your old mother can't handle any cold."

It was true; she complained constantly, even in the summer, that she was too cold.

"Do you boys want some hot chocolate? Or tea?" my mother asked, walking towards the cabinet where mugs are kept. I turned to Lucas, and he nodded.

"Hot chocolate, please."

While we waited, Lucas and I took a seat on the sofa. We started conversing about school, then winter plans. Tracy skipped down the stairs, freaking out when she saw the two of us together.

"You guys are _so cute_!" she yelled.

"Tracy, leave them alone!" my mother called, bringing two mugs of steaming chocolate into the living room.

Tracy pouted, coming down the last steps. "Can I have some cocoa too?"

. . .

As soon as the mugs were emptied, I returned them to their place in the kitchen. I beckoned for the other boy to follow as I walked towards my room.

We sat down together, staring at each other.

"Still cold?" I whispered in the other's ear. I felt him shiver lightly at the contact, and I pressed my lips against the cold shell of his ear, tinted pink from the weather.

"N-no," Lucas muttered unconvincingly. I pushed him down gently, pressing my lips to his. It was heated and rough, our tongues intermingling in one another's mouth. I heard him gasp, and I used the opportunity to pull him even closer. My hands tangled through his hair as I climbed atop him, angling myself to further deepen the kiss.

"Lucas," I moaned. One of my hands roamed under the back of his shirt, tracing his spine. He whimpered lowly, breaking the kiss. I used the moment to lift off his shirt completely and toss it aside. I quickly found the most sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to cry out my name. He tossed off my cap, pulling my hair and writhing underneath me as I sucked and nipped his skin. I moved downwards, stopping where I knew another sensitive spot was.

The blond cried out my name again, tugging my hair. I groaned in response, and he moved his hands to my shirt, removing it and tossing it near his on the floor. The proximity of the both of us was overwhelming. I brought my lips back to his soft skin, leaving little love-bites all over his chest area, making sure to spend extra time on each nipple.

"Ness, I love you," Lucas whimpered. I was taken aback by the sudden words, but I gladly accepted them.

"I love you just as much."

. . .

Thanksgiving break was soon approaching, and I couldn't be happier. It was only a one-week rest from school, but it also meant Christmas was right around the corner! Right now, though, I had a whole week to spend with my friends and family without worrying about anything.

Two days. That's all I have left. I feel like screaming with joy!

"When's your next baseball game?" Lucas asked. We were sitting in art without an assignment; the teacher claimed everyone was too jumpy to work efficiently.

"Oh! The season's over for now," I told him. "Too cold to play. We start again in February, though." I finished my statement with a small wink, earning me a cute chuckle from my boyfriend.

"More time to spend with me, then," Lucas commented, scooting his chair closer.

"I'm so excited for the break," I enthused, changing the subject. He nodded in response, grinning.

"Got any plans yet?"

"Well, we're having a family dinner on Thanksgiving, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Claus can come, too."

"Thank you! Thanks so much!" he shouted, hugging me tightly. His outburst had caused some classmates to turn, but they quickly dismissed it. "My dad's been really distant lately, working early and late every day. I think he might've started smoking again, too, but I haven't seen him enough to tell," he whispered into my ear before releasing his grip. The bell rang minutes after, signaling one day was left until Thanksgiving break.

Lucas' POV

"Clau!" I called, rushing to catch up with my brother. He turned at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to have a family Thanksgiving with Ness?" I explained the invitation we had received, and he nodded. "I know you don't like him much, but when are we going to get the chance to have another family dinner? Plus, he's family to me."

"I'd actually really like that," Claus replied quietly. "And it's not that I don't like him, it's just that I'm scared he'll hurt you."

"He seems to really think you hate him," I replied, entering our car. "So did I."

. . .

Claus' POV

Thanksgiving Day was already here, and I was putting on a nice outfit for the dinner at Ness' house. Lucas dressed himself in a suit, and I chose similarly. I was a bit anxious, but only because Lucas told me his boyfriend thinks I hate him. Why would he invite me, then?

"How do I look?" Lucas asked, walking into my room. His hair was neatly combed,—whereas mine was still a mess—and he looked very well-put together.

"You look great, Luc! Ness will love it," I said, grabbing a brush and attempting to tame my hair. When the red locks looked decent, I pulled on shoes and walked downstairs with my little brother. Our father wasn't home, so we said our dismissals to Boney and drove off.

"I think we should get jobs soon," I commented, thinking aloud. "Dad's never home, and I fear he may leave or something. We should save up a lot of money just in case."

"Dad won't leave. I know it. Mom wouldn't have wanted him to, so he won't. He's getting money to support us for college," he defended. "I also think it may remind him of Mom whenever he sees us."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why he's never home. Seeing us reminds him too much of Mom, so he avoids us."

Ouch. I let these thoughts settle as I parked the car in front of Ness' driveway. I took the keys from the ignition and walked up to the door. Lucas knocked once, and Ness' mother answered.

"Lucas! And you must be Claus," she said, pulling us both in for a hug. She was certainly friendly. "Ness, they're here!" she called.

We stepped inside, and Ness quickly greeted us. "Sorry about my mom," he muttered. "But thanks for coming! You both look so nice!"

Lucas nudged me, motioning for me to talk to Ness. I sighed.

"Ness, can I speak to you?" I asked. Lucas had gone to sit at the table, so we were alone near the side of the noisy house. It seemed the whole extended family had come for dinner.

"Yeah, what's up?" he responded, leaning against the wall.

"Lucas told me you think I hate you. Listen, that's not true. I promise. I actually kind of like you. It's just my duty as the older brother to protect him."

"You _don't_ hate me?" Ness inquired, seeming confused.

"No, not at all! I just don't want you to hurt him."

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt him; I love him too much."

I flinched slightly at how the other used the word "love" so easily, but nodded in response nonetheless.

He led me to the table, and I sat on one side of Lucas; Ness took the chair on the other side. Light conversation ensued until everyone sat and all the plates were set upon the table. The turkey was truly delicious, and the stuffing was better than Mom had ever made.

By the time I finished eating, I was full beyond compare. I couldn't eat another bite or I fear I would explode!

"So Ness, tell us about your boyfriend!" an elderly lady: whom I presumed to be Ness' grandmother: exclaimed.

"He's this cutie right here," the raven said, gesturing towards Lucas, who smiled warmly at everyone. "And here's his brother." He then pointed at me.

I waved a hello to the group.

"You did a good job, Ness," another lady commented. Lucas blushed lightly.

"Everyone seems to be accepting," I murmured to Ness.

"Yeah, they believe in happiness over tradition," the boy answered.

"That's great! Again, thanks for having us over. But why didn't you invite Ninten, just curious?"

"I did, but he had family plans of his own. Speaking of, we usually play board games after dinner. Can you stick around?"

I nodded, and Lucas attempted to respond with a mouth full of pie. Ness and I laughed.

. . .

Ness' POV

Less than two weeks until Christmas break! Less than two weeks until Lucas' and my bet was decided, and less than two weeks until I could escape hell.

"Any updates on the homosexual charity cases?" I asked the blond one lunch period. We had just skipped the cafeteria meal altogether, not bothering to discover how badly our school could mess up a simple sandwich.

"Actually, yes," Lucas replied. "But we somehow have to get Ninten to be more upfront about his feelings." At my confused reaction, the other boy explained about his plan to reassure Claus that his feelings were reciprocated,

"Understood."

"What do you suggest we do?" I questioned.

"We'll just have to talk to Ninten," Lucas confirmed, shrugging.

"Yeah, but wouldn't Claus be angry if you did that?"

"Wouldn't I be angry if Lucas did what?" a voice questioned, appearing behind us. Ninten was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing," the blond replied, grinning sweetly.

"Lucas, you'd better tell me whatever you were going to say _right now_ or I'll—"

"Hey, hey, relax," Lucas attempted to calm down his brother. "We were just discussing how to make you realize that Ninten is totally gay for you."

I couldn't control my laughter at Claus' reaction. He was about to sputter some rude retort when Ninten walked up.

"What'd I miss?" the brunette asked as soon as he caught sight of Claus' reddened face.

I laughed even harder, and even Lucas had to giggle.

Claus' POV

"Nothing of interest," I mumbled. Ninten took my word for it, and we sat down in our reserved spots. The usual conversation ensued, but I could see Lucas sending me messages from across the table. His eyes would meet mine, quickly glance over at Ninten, and return to me. I rolled my own in response, warning my brother with a threatening stare.

All of a sudden, Ninten jerked my head to look towards his. I felt my heart rate double as he put my head near his. I didn't even want to see Lucas' and Ness' reactions; all I was focused on was the boy's lips mere inches from my own.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked in a rather sharp tone. "And don't say 'Nothing!' because I _saw_ you and Lucas sending silent messages."

"Damn, you're observant," I murmured, disappointed that the other hadn't done what I expected. I mentally punched myself for being too hopeful.

"Well, yeah," he responded. _"Because I can do this."_

I gasped. I had heard the last part, but Ninten had uttered no words at all. "Telepathy?" I whispered. "Does that mean you can read my mind?"

"It does, but I don't read minds because I'm a nice person and I respect privacy. Plus, who wants to know what's going on in your head? If anything, that is."

"Fuck you," I laughed, punching him rather softly on the arm. He pouted, rubbing where my fist had hit. "There's no way that hurt," I said. The other kept caressing the one spot on his arm, putting on a show in order to make me apologize. Asshole.

Instead, I grinned at him. There was no way Ninten could keep his act up for long, and we both knew it. He sighed before smiling back at me. My eyes darted to his vibrant smile and lips, and I mentally punched myself again. I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like that! I raised my gaze to his eyes, resting it there as he stared back. We were still close, and neither were intent on moving anytime soon.

A loud noise sounded from across the table: Ness had cleared his throat, and both Ninten and I glanced his way to send violent glares. The raven just shrugged, smirking. Lucas leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and Ness nodded. Huh?

"Sorry I interrupted," he quietly added, the smirk growing.

"Hey Nin, wanna come over?" Lucas asked. I know he had devised some sort of plan with Ness; I was terrified of what the two could think of together, but also curious.

"Can't get enough of me?" Ninten joked. "Eh, sure. Why not?" The last part was more of a statement than a question, elaborating upon his answer.

Ness whispered something to Lucas. Uh oh.

. . .

Ninten's POV

"So, why'd you invite me?" I asked. It's one thing to be close friends, and it's another when your best friend's brother devised an evil plan featuring you.

"Just thought you'd like to hang out," Lucas replied, snacking on a bag of chips. I knew the boy was hiding his real intentions.

"Hey, can I have some chips?"

The blond held the bag out, motioning for me to help myself. I eagerly complied, noisily grabbing a handful of the salted potato chips. As I removed my hand from the bag, the chips crunched and crackled even more.

"Where's Claus?" I asked. The redhead hadn't been in sight the entire time I sat with Lucas.

"Had to run get something for class. He'll be back soon," the other replied, shrugging.

"So is Ness not coming over today?"

"Nah, had some family thing. I'll probably go see him later."

I nodded in reply, reaching for more chips.

"Clau, where are you?" Lucas mumbled near-silently. I barely picked up the small sound before the front door swung open to reveal the topic of the conversation himself standing on the carpet right in front of the entrance, holding a plastic grocery bag.

"Sorry it took so long; at first, I couldn't find—" the boy started, searching through the bag of purchases. He stopped talking as soon as he looked up, meeting my eyes with his own. "Nin! You're here!"

"Yeah, who else did you expect?" I smirked.

The redhead set down his bag and ran over to me. Instead of the expected hug, he yanked off my cap and pulled me by my hair, walking towards the stairs.

"Ow! What the fuck, Claus?" I yelped. Despite my pleads, he kept walking, pulling me along in the same manner as before.

Finally, he let go as soon as he had pulled me into his room. I rubbed the top of my head, still feeling pain.

"I thought you were going to hug me! What the hell? Claus, never fucking do that again."

"Now you're asking for it," the older boy replied, closing the door. He reached for my head again, but I dodged just in time. I heard a growl, followed by another attempt to grab my hair.

"What's your problem?" I exclaimed, narrowly missing another scalp pain. He chuckled at this, extending his mechanical arm in my moment of weakness.

"Ow, fuck," I said, trying to pry his hand out of my hair. "What are you even doing?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Claus pulled me towards his bed, forcing me to sit.

"The metal hurts more!" I almost yelled, referring to the arm with a strong grip on my hair. He just smiled at me and sat down adjacent to the spot I occupied.

I made another attempt to break free; his hand didn't even budge. I was going to have to distract him.

"Clausy," I said, changing my usual voice to a caramelized, sugary one. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulling the taller boy as close as I could. I saw his cheeks heating and suppressed my own blush as I took his head in my hands.

The other boy made a quiet mewl, melting into the touch. I lightly caressed his warm cheeks with my hands, moving his face impossibly nearer to mine. I heard his breath hitch; there was no holding back my blush this time.

Slowly, I felt the other release his grip on my head. He moved his hand from my hair, slowly tracing it lower and lower, stopping near my central back. His other hand took my face in a similar gesture to how I held him.

"Do it," I whispered, not sure if he could hear my low volume, but still wishing the other would just kiss me.

Before either of us could react, the door slammed open.

"Wh—?" I started, finally realizing the situation. I felt my cheeks start to boil, and I quickly jumped away from Claus. He moved backwards also, face redder than mine.

"Revenge!" Lucas called from the doorway. "You interrupt me and my boyfriend? I interrupt you and yours. Ha!"

"When did I—?" Claus started. His expression suddenly changed to one of shock. "You mean—? Fuck, Luc, I'm so sorry!"

"Boyfriend?" I repeated.

"You think it isn't clear as day that you two are in love?" Lucas continued, playfully laughing. I could sense his brother angering, so I put an arm in front of the chimera to prevent him from harming his brother. He glanced back at me with somewhat of a pained expression.

"Lucas, please go," the ginger responded, much calmer than before. The boy addressed shrugged before turning, kicking the door back into its place, and walking away. I stared at Claus for some sort of an explanation.

A sigh. "I accidentally walked in on Ness and Lucas in a…private moment." The other boy put his head between his knees as if recalling the memory was painful.

I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"I guess he still wasn't over it." He glanced up at me, and I could see his eye glisten, indicating tears were to follow.

"Hey, come here. It'll be okay." I pulled the other boy close, pushing a stray hair from his face. He shivered slightly at my touch.

"Nin, I—nevermind. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for things that aren't your fault." I looked at the other, seeing something was bothering him. "You know you can tell me anything," I said, voicing his compassionate words from when I was distressed.

Claus' POV

I _can_ tell you anything: anything but this.

What did he mean by "Do it"? This boy was so kind to me, but in a friendly way. There was no chance he felt the same.

"I don't think I should tell you this," I croaked, barely managing to emit the words.

"Would it be easier to show me then? I can tell it's really stressing you."

I pulled a small distance from the other, feeling my heart speed up. It was now or never. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leaned forward. I reached around Ninten, pulling him forwards to meet my lips. Our mouths moved slowly together, everything in sync. I felt a pair of arms reach for me, one arm wrapped around my back and one lightly scratching through my hair.

I pulled away, breathless.

"Claus…I didn't know you felt that way," he responded, stars in his eyes. All I could do was nod.

I looked at the boy again, pleading permission with only my eyes. I leaned forwards once more, pushing my lips against his with slightly more vigor. I felt the hand tug on my hair harder, pulling me against Ninten's mouth forcefully. Soon, what had begun as a light kiss heated into something passionate and steamy.

My tongue ran across the other's soft lips, begging for entry. The moment I felt an opening, my tongue dove into his mouth, claiming it. Our tongues touched and danced together, sending sparks. He moaned,—a noise muffled by my own lips—which only encouraged me. I pushed the boy backwards onto my bed, never breaking the kiss. I held both of his arms in place, by the wrists, above his head with one of my own arms, using the other to trace the skin beneath his shirt.

I heard another noise, deeper pitch than before. I let out a low growl and continued my work. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth. One hand explored his slightly-toned chest; the mechanical one still pinned his wrists.

Ninten pulled to the side, suddenly. "Wow, Claus…." As he spoke, the brunette's voice became huskier. "You. Wow," he managed in between pants.

Both of us used the silence to better catch our breath.

"So, um, what does this make us?" I asked, releasing his wrists and crawling next to him.

He turned his head to stare at me. "Whatever you want us to be," he replied, pulling my body close to his and resting his head on me.

I leaned in for another short kiss. "Boyfriends?"

"Always."

 **A/N: FUCKIN FINALLY FINISHED. APPROX. 6000 WORDS. DAMN THAT'S A NEW RECORD.**

 **TOOK SO LONG AND THE END IS SORT OF RUSHED SRY I JUST WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER**

 **I am literally the least qualified person to write this like I haven't even kissed anyone. Oops. Also, your choice whether N &L did the diddly doddly doo bop or not.**

 **Idk how to continue the story cri please leave reviews I literally don't know what else to do bc I drifted so far from my planning of the end of the story idk what to do man**

 **I don't want this to be the end cri someone help**

 **kissy kissy ft. clausten more like sign me the fUCK uP** **even though I wrote it lmao**

 **btw 7 degrees F = -14 degrees C. I'm an American so I use Fahrenheit. Also, is "caramelized voice" even a thing ?**

 _ **Okay but this is actually sort of important**_ **: I learned how to make these interactive story things and I'm in the process of one rn! I'll put it on tumblr (follow .com for updates) when I'm done.**


End file.
